metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Undercover agent (JCS)
An undercover agent was secretly planted by the United States military's Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) at Camp Omega sometime prior to December 21, 1974. Biography In 1974, the agent was tasked by the JCS to uncover incriminating evidence that the Cuban base was being used as a black site. He eventually came into possession of a cassette tape that provided irrefutable proof that the base was being converted into an interrogation and internment compound under the guise of a refugee camp expansion. On December 21, the agent was ordered to meet with the private military company Militaires Sans Frontières, who had been hired by the JCS via cut-out, to supply them with the tape. MSF commander Big Boss infiltrated Camp Omega to meet him, although the risk of compromising them both to the enemy was too great for him to meet under normal circumstances. Big Boss instead utilized force to make contact with him, ensuring both their covers remained intact. The agent was thus ambushed and questioned at knife point by Big Boss, but he revealed that he didn't have the tape on him because he was being monitored, and had instead placed it in a "safe spot" in the central control tower. He also inferred that those monitoring him were not actually affiliated with the CIA, before wishing Big Boss good luck and asking that he quickly knock him unconscious to maintain his cover.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Big Boss: Spit it out. // Undercover Agent: You... you're here for... ow! Hey! Not so tight, huh? I put everything on a tape. I don't have it on me! (breathes heavily from duress) It, it's in the central control tower. Edge of the admin building sector. I needed to stash it. Had eyes on me, and these guys, they don't work for Langley. He's...(you know) //'Big Boss:' huh...? // Undercover Agent: Forget it. You watch your ass too! All right. ...Come on, do it! (Big Boss places the undercover agent in a choke hold long enough for the latter to fall unconscious). Big Boss's lieutenant Kazuhira Miller radioed his suspicious of the tape's location and told Big Boss to watch himself.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: The central control tower... Why would he hide classified information there of all places? Watch yourself, Boss. True to Miller's suspicions, Big Boss later overheard the agent and a bald Marine talk about the central control tower being a trap.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Bald Marine: Are we on? // Undercover Agent: He made contact, and I told him to head to the central control tower. // Bald Marine: He had an eyepatch over his right eye? // Undercover Agent: Yeah, just like you guys said. It was him. Am I done now? // Bald Marine: We're all set up on our end too.. Now we just wait for this "Boss" to show. // Undercover Agent: So you're not gonna touch my family, right? // Bald Marine: Hmph, depends on how it goes. Better start praying. // Kazuhira Miller: You hear that? The central control tower is a trap. Now what? The cassette tape was placed near a surveillance camera.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). If the player didn't eavesdrop on the Undercover Agent and the unidentified bald Marine Kazuhira Miller: A surveillance camera... Is that a trap? Did the agent set us up? If the player did eavesdrop on the conversation Kazuhira Miller: A surveillance camera... Guess that was part of the trap. In addition, an armored vehicle arrived at the helipad while Big Boss was en route to the tower. Because of this, the agent was forcibly interrogated by Big Boss again, due to the possibility of a set up. He then revealed his cover had been blown and that the bald Marine was in possession of another tape, containing the full details of XOF's activities. He also begged Big Boss not to kill him, as his family had been kidnapped and was used as leverage against him. Miller speculated that Cipher was responsible for the blackmail.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Undercover Agent: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My cover was blown. They made me do it. T-They took the tape, too. S-Soldier with the shaved head. Don't kill me. They've got my family. They used them against me. // Kazuhira Miller: Who's they? Cipher...? Both tapes were eventually recovered by Big Boss, who escaped the base with them, one of which contained a recording of an interrogation session conducted by Skull Face, the commander of the military group XOF. Behind the scenes The undercover agent first appeared in the TGS Daytime demo of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes as a key element. Hideo Kojima identified him as Brian, due to his motion capture being provided by a Kojima Productions Los Angeles animator named Brian Robison via the Fox Engine. It was implied that while the overall premise would be in the game, Brian himself might not have appeared in the final version, due to him being planted for the demo. Ultimately, he does appear in the side op, Classified Intel Acquisition, though he is not named in the mission and is instead referred to as "Undercover Agent" in the mission's ending credits. What agency he worked for is never revealed. He is voiced by Roger Rose. Notes and references Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (TGS Daytime demo and final version) Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Male Category:Spies Category:Characters of player-determined status